This invention relates to a method for producing a storage and freeze-thaw stable banana product which simulates banana pieces.
While fresh bananas are widely consumed, the use of bananas in frozen foods, such as ice cream, frozen pies, cakes, and the like, has met with considerable difficulties. If fresh banana pieces are frozen alone or in association with a food product, the pieces tend to discolor. Also, when fresh frozen banana pieces are thawed, the internal cell structure of the piece is disrupted, and the product becomes watery, mushy and otherwise unacceptable from the viewpoint of the consumer.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a method for providing a product which is made from fresh bananas, may be formed into pieces and frozen, while still retaining the texture and consistency of a fresh banana piece when thawed.